militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bengt Liljestrand
| birth_place = Stockholm, Sweden | death_date = | death_place = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial = | placeofburial_coordinates = | allegiance = Sweden | branch = Swedish Army | serviceyears = 1940–1984 | rank = Major general | servicenumber = | unit = | commands = UNTSO (1974–75) UNEF II (1975–76) | battles_label = | battles = | awards = | memorials = | spouse = | relations = Helge Jung (father-in-law) | laterwork = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | website = | module = }} Bengt (T:son) Trygvesson Liljestrand (26 February 1919 – 2 January 2000) was a Swedish Army major general. Career Liljestrand was born in Stockholm, Sweden, the son of hovrättsråd Trygve Liljestrand and Lolly (née Geijer) and brother of lector Greta Renborg (1921–2005). He passed studentexamen in 1937 and became a second lieutenant at Svea Artillery Regiment (A 1) in 1940 before receiving a Bachelor of Arts degree (fil.kand.) in Uppsala in 1950. Liljestrand was captain of the General Staff Corps in 1942 and served as Chief of Staff of the IV. Military Commanding Staff from 1959 to 1960 and teacher at the Swedish National Defence College from 1960 to 1962. He was Senior Administrative Officer at the Coordination Department at the Ministry of Defense from 1962 to 1963 and was promoted to colonel of the General Staff Corps in 1964. Liljestrand was Section Chief at the Defence Staff from 1964 to 1966 and received a diploma from the Centre d’Etudes Industrielles in Geneva, Switzerland in 1967. He studied at the Institute of International Affairs in Geneva, Switzerland from 1967 to 1968 and was commander of Boden Artillery Regiment (A 8) from 1968 to 1969. Liljestrand was Chief of Staff of Milo V from 1969 to 1973 when he was promoted to major general. He was then head of the Royal Military Academy from 1973 to 1974 and commander of the United Nations Truce Supervision Organization (UNTSO) from 1974 to 1975 and the United Nations Emergency Force (UNEF II) from 1975 to 1976. Liljestrand was commander of the Swedish National Defence College from 1978 until he retired in 1984. Liljestrand returned to Geneva after his retirement to study security policy at the Graduate Institute of International and Development Studies from 1985 to 1991. Personal life In 1943 he married Elisabeth Jung (1919–1994), the daughter of general Helge Jung and Ruth (née Wehtje). Liljestrand was the father of Ulla (born 1944), Trygve (born 1946), Agneta (born 1950) and Karin (born 1953). He died on 2 January 2000 and was buried at Djursholm cemetery. Awards and decorations *Knight of the Order of the Sword *4th Class of the Order of the Cross of Liberty with swords *Member of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences (1963) References Category:1919 births Category:2000 deaths Category:Swedish Army generals Category:People from Stockholm Category:Members of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences Category:Knights of the Order of the Sword Category:Recipients of the Order of the Cross of Liberty, 4th Class